Ninja-K Vol 1 2
| Series = Ninja-K | Volume = 1 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Who is hunting the agents of MI-6’s most elite intelligence unit? One by one, the operatives of MI-6’s covert “Ninja Programme” are being murdered by an unseen threat that is as mysterious as it is deadly. But who could possibly have the knowledge and expertise to eliminate the lethal men and women of Britain’s most secret service…and why are they hellbent on reaping revenge against Colin King and his predecessors? As the walls close in around him, Ninjak must confront the bloodstained legacy that spawned him… before his own name gets crossed off the list… Acclaimed writer Christos Gage (Netflix’s Daredevil) and superstar artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR) draw the circle close around Valiant’s deadliest super-spy for an orchestra of spycraft, stealth, and steel as Valiant’s next essential new ongoing series dares onward! Ninja-K #2 Main story Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Ninja-C's handler * ** ** Villains: ''' * * Threat with laser eyepiece '''Other Characters: * Bar owner * Guards at D-3's property * Jonin * * Thirsty blokes Locations: * 1952 ** *** **** * England ** *** Abandoned MI-6 facility * Items: * Automated weapons systems * Katana * Laser eyepiece * Mines * Mini-drones * Machine gun * Nerve gas * Pistols * Rick Rock Adventures * Shuriken Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , (pp. 1-5), (backup story) * Inkers: , (pp. 1-5), (backup story) * Colorists: , (backup story) * Letterers: for * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), Blank Cover, (Pre-Order), (1:20), (1:50), (Larry's), (MGH) * Editors: (assistant), (associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Quotes Endings and Beginnings, Part 1 Backup story Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Royal Flying Corps *** General * ** Ninja-A's handler Villains: ' * ** ** German pilot ** Scientists ** Soldiers * '''Other Characters: * British pilot * * Unit-Y Locations: * 1918 ** *** Cambrai *** Saint-Omer **** Royal Flying Corps Headquarters ** Japan ** Items: * Hook * Katana * M2 Masks * Nerve Agent * Shuriken Vehicles: * British biplane * German biplane Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: for }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Ninja-K #2 contains the following extra material: * Cover Process: Option one, option two, option three, final cover (for the Regular Cover B by Lucas Troya); * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors, and final art (for page 6); * The World of Espionage - Script Excerpts: ** Aftermath ** Evading Security ** Degeneration ** The Fury of Madame Charade ** Abandoned Training Facility ** Ninja-C; * Commentary by Valiant staff; * The Ninja Files: Designing Ninja-B - Design 1, design 2, design 3, final design, first colors, final colors (character designs by Tomas Giorello with Andrew Dalhouse). Notes * The Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive Variant Covers for Ninja-K #1-4 by artist Bob Layton are a homage to the iconic cover of ''Iron Man'' #126 (September 1979) that was drawn by John Romita, Jr. and Bob Layton. The four different version are: modern logo colored and black & white (#1-2), vintage Valiant Comics banner colored and black & white (#3-4). Gallery Cover Art File:NINJA-K 002 COVER-A HAIRSINE.jpg|'Cover A' by Trevor Hairsine & Andrew Dalhouse NINJA-K 002 COVER-B TROYA.jpg|'Cover B' by Lucas Troya NINJA-K 002 COVER-B TROYA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Lucas Troya NINJA-K 002 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' NINJA-K 002 PRE-ORDER TONCI.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Tonci Zonjic NINJA-K 002 VARIANT ROCAFORT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Kenneth Rocafort NINJA-K 002 VARIANT ROCAFORT TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover Textless' by Kenneth Rocafort NINJA-K 002 VARIANT TEMPLESMITH.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icon Cover' by Ben Templesmith NINJA-K 002 VARIANT LARRYS LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Retailer Exclusive B&W Cover' by Bob Layton NINJA-K 002 VARIANT MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Mike Krome Interlocking NINJA-K 001-005 INTERLOCKING ROCAFORT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Covers' by Kenneth Rocafort (#1-3 and #5) Previews NINJA-K 002 001.jpg NINJA-K 002 002.jpg NINJA-K 002 003.jpg NINJA-K 002 004.jpg NINJA-K 002 005.jpg NINJA-K 002 006.jpg NINJA-K 002 007.jpg NINJA-K 002 008.jpg Panels Birmingham Facility Ninja-K-v1-2 001.jpg Related References External links